Talking on, texting, surfing the internet, or operating, a mobile device while driving greatly increases safety risks involved with driving. A number of states and localities have enacted laws that make it a crime to use a phone without a hands free device such as ear buds or an ear piece. Apart from these laws however, vehicle fleet managers and other consumers such as parents can set up even more restrictive protocols for mobile device operations while driving. Vehicle fleet managers may limit all use of mobile devices while employees are operating the vehicles. Likewise, parents may restrict their children from talking on their cell phones while driving.